Ever After: A Love Story
by hermoine snape
Summary: Immortal Salazar Slytherin had lived for 1,000 years, and had taken on many idenities,but his life as Severus Snape was the hardest he had taken on. The life of a Potions Master/Spy. But when a Marriage Law is passed his secret would be revealed.
1. Prelude

Author's Note: I own nothing. I'm just borrowing the characters for awhile.

This story is inspired by _**The Founders' Blood by Nelsey **_Well in away. Thank you for the idea. Don't forget to visit this wonderful story. You'll love it!

Rating: Mature

Pair: Hermione Granger/ Salazar Slytherin

Immortal is a person that can not die. They can only die if they are killed.

The trio is in their seventh year and the war still rages on. Dumbledore is still alive. He will be like able in this fan fiction so will Ron and the rest of the Weaselys.

* * *

_**Ever After**_

_**A Love Story **_

* * *

Prelude:

Salazar Slytherin was one of the greatest wizards of the age and one of the founders of Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry. He carried a secret only his friends and the three other founders of the school; Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Salazar Zacharias Slytherin was an immortal. He lived in countries and learned many forms of magic that made Hogwarts bloom into one of the most sought out wizarding schools known to wizarding kind.

The raillery between the houses Slytherin and Gryffindor was for fun for the head of houses and their students. It was harmless pranks and games and at the end of the year the one that lost had to wear their hair the winners house colors. Godric and Salazar had always teased each other harmlessly and this carried on through the years as pranks. They were not to taken seriously. Rowena and Hegla found it amusing and livened up the school greatly.

The rumors of Salazar Slytherin leaving was true. He wanted to travel during the summer holidays, but he didn't return and his son, Winse had started up the rumors of his father being a dark wizard. The story grew stronger as the years pasted and Slytherin House was labeled as the house of dark. The other founders tried their hardest to keep the good name Slytherin from being slandered. The damage had already been done.

After ten years been held prisoner in Egypt for crimes he had not committed he returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry only to find his three best friends had died. He stayed on at Hogwarts for a few years under a different names doing what he loved. Teaching. Then he'd move on to another place to teach or learn new magic only to turn years later to Hogwarts. She was after all apart of him.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the story.


	2. Marriage

Salazar sat in his private haven or better known as the Chamber of Secrets. He shifted to a more comfortable position on the library couch. The room was decorated in deep cherry wooden floors with green rugs outlined in sliver. It had three floors that held muggle books to all ranges of magical studies. A large fireplace in front of the black couch, armchairs and a love seat and in center was a coffee table. The room was lit with a large chandelier and a few smaller torches.

A bed chamber was down the hall on the right with a king size bed, walk in closet with the dresser inside the area. A medium size fireplace on far right side.

The bathroom had black tile floor and walls, pool size tub, snick, large shower. A toilet on the far right side with torches that hung around the room to give much light as the person wanted.

A potions lab down the hall to on the left where his more dangerous and private potions were kept. It was to protect the students. The shelves full of many ingredients. He had found many cures over the years. For example; the dragon pox and many everyday remedies. Such as a fever reducer.

The outer chamber was practicing for marshal arts, sword fighting and dueling. A place for his pet Daisy to roam. He had her since she was an egg. She had the power to conceal her deadly stare. She was a gentle basilisk and loved her owner dearly. He was sadden when she died.

Salazar sighed closed his book and gently sat it down on the side table to his right. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He stood in front of mirror. He had short black hair, tone skin, bright blue eyes, great smile, muscular broad shouldered frame. He ran his fingers through his hair. It was very rare he saw his true self. It was nice for a change. He got tired of looking at himself in different shapes. He was grateful he was metamorphmagus. He was able to change with ease without wasting his energy to hold the form for long period of time.

Salazar walked into his bedroom and changed into a pair of pajama pants. He grabbed the paper from the bedside table. It was a copy of the morning Daily Prophet. A marriage law had been passed. He growled at it. Voldemort had finally gotten his hands into the ministry. He had to find a wife by Halloween. The school year had just started. The students that were eighteen years old had to marry. He's main concern was Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasely. He knew Albus would had his say in the matter. He had to admit that Albus Dumbledore was one of best headmasters' of Hogwarts since Godric Gryffindor. Albus held many strong ideals that Godric had held. Salazar sighed heavily sat the paper back down turned out the lights and prayed his nightmares would not haunt him.

* * *

Albus Dumbeldore sat at his desk gazing at the morning edition of the Daily Prophet his face held every 119 years of age. He had a long white beard and hair, light tone skin, light blue eyes, behind his half moon glasses that rested on his crooked nose. He wore purple robes with stars on them. He was one of the most powerful wizards since rumored of Godric Gryffindor.

He needed a plan to protect Hermione Granger. He needed her to marry someone in the Order of the Phoenix. Someone that could protect her. The only person that kept on coming to his mind was Hogwarts Potions Master, Severus Snape. He could give Hermione death eater protection. She could not be touched by the other death eaters. He knew Harry and Ron would have a hard time excepting her marrying the hard man, but they'd understand that Severus would be the safest person for her to marry. Remus Lupin was married to Nyphadora Tonks. The Weasely twins weren't her type. They were wrapped up in their joke shop. Alstor Moody was too old. The other Weaselys had married. So the only person was Severus. He would speak to the couple in the morning.

* * *

Hermione gazed up at the ceiling of her dorm room. She was grateful she was head girl and was able to have her own room in the Gryffindor Tower. She was happy she didn't have to share a dorm with the head boy Draco Malfoy of Slytherin House. They couldn't stand each other.

Hermione sighed. She would have to marry. She didn't know whom to marry. She feared of marrying a death eater. Or marrying someone that would bore her with constant quidditch talk. She was mainly concerned about her parents, John and Jane Granger wouldn't understand the law that had been passed. But her grandparents, Faye and Jimmy Ryan would. They were more opened minded of her world. She hadn't told her parents about the wizarding world being at war to her parents everything was great. Hermione had told her grandparents everything from the adventures of her first year up to her sixth year. Then about the war and Lord Voldemort. They promised not to tell John and Jane the truth for which Hermione was grateful for. She knew she'd have to write her grandparents and tell them about the crazy marriage law. Hermione rolled over and prayed sleep would find her.

* * *

Salazar woke up early to Fawkes singing. He rolled over and smiled gently at the great phoenix that use to belong to Godric. He gently stroked the mystic bird's head. "Is Albus requesting me to come to his office?" he said in a slick voice. Fawkes sang quietly. "Thank you my dear friend. I'll be there momentarily," and the phoenix was gone in a puff of smoke.

Salazar went into the bathroom and took a nice shower. He stepped out and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked over to the mirror and removed the fog with a wipe of his hand. He changed his short black hair to chin length. His tone skin took on a light color. His blue eyes changed to black and his body slender down.

"Hello Severus Snape. Goodbye Salazar Slytherin. My IQU just dropped ten points." He said to his reflection and stepped into his room and changed into his normal black robes and left his haven for the headmaster's office.

* * *

Hermione sat across from the headmaster in an over stuffed armchair. She had her slick brown curls pulled back in a low ponytail. She had sun kissed skin from her vacation in the US, Miami Florida. Her facial features were in enhanced by the light amount of makeup; especially her bright brown eyes. She had a curved womanly figure that was showed off tastefully with a knee length skirt, green quarter length shirt. Her legs longed with medium sized black high heels. But unseen from the her headmaster was a black rose on left ankle in memory of her baby sister Grace who had died in a car wreck.

The pregnant silence was interrupted by a knock on the door. Professor Dumbledore called, "enter," and the door open and Professor Snape entered the room. Hermione knew why the headmaster had called the meeting it was to discuss the marriage law. Severus closed the door behind him with a soft click.

"Headmaster you wished to see me?" said Severus.

"Yes. Thank you for coming. Please have a seat." said Albus motioning to the empty seat next to Hermione.

The Potions Master sat down quietly beside the young woman. He waited for the elderly man to begin. He crossed his arms over his chest. When Hermione's tattoo caught his eye. He looked up and raised a brow at her. Hermione narrowed her eyes at her professor. He smirked inwardly at the her reaction.

"Is this about the marriage law sir?" asked Hermione, who could no longer stand the uneasy silence in the room.

"Yes Miss Granger it is about the marriage law. I want you safe and only person I can think of is-"

Hermione looked over at her potions professor and said, "Professor Snape."

"You can't be serious! She's a know-it-all and she is my student." hissed Severus. '_I hate playing this part. Why did I choose to be such a bastard this time?' _

"You offer her death eater protection Severus." said Albus.

"Hello I'm still in the room." said Hermione. "Do I have a say in who I marry?"

"I'm afraid not Miss Granger." said the headmaster.

This both caused Severus and Hermione to narrow their eyes at the man in front of them.

"It's for her protection Severus. Hermione if you love Harry and Ron you'll do this." said Dumbledore.

Hermione balled up her fist at her side to stop from slapping the man. Severus was itching to jinx the man. He couldn't believe he was trying to blackmail the woman.

"Fine!" They yelled together.

"Wonderful! Here is the form." He said sliding it to the couple. "Just sign your names and tap it with your wands." They each did what he said and the license was gone with a pop to the Affairs Office.

"I'll have your things moved to my chambers by dinner." said Severus and he swept from the room.

"It's for the best Hermione." said Dumbledore gently.

She narrowed her eyes and angrily left the office. She didn't want him to see the tears that threaten to fall she no longer had a say in her life. She was now Mrs. Severus Snape, but unknown to her she was in truth Lady Salazar Slytherin. Married to one of the most powerful wizard since Merlin.

* * *

Severus sank deep into his chair behind his desk in his office. He sighed heavily. He was glad that a friend of his and immortal, Richard Craine worked in the Affairs Office. Because his true identity had been hidden for 1,000 years would show up magically on the form.

Severus quickly shifted to his normal self. He couldn't stand being the bastard he had played. He sighed in relief and ran his fingers through his short black hair and the Slytherin crest of a sliver serpent caught the firelight.

Salazar opened the bottom drawer and clicked a button on the side and a secret compartment opened. He lifted three small black boxes out of the holding place. Salazar opened the lid of one of boxes, and inside was a feminine oval shape of Slytherin crest. He closed the lid and opened the other. Inside was a set of rings. A square diamond ring with three smaller diamonds on the left and right side. Then woven together was the diamond wedding band. He made the set himself sixty years ago to give to his new bride. Salazar closed the lid and picked up the last box and lifted the lid. Inside was his diamond encrusted wedding band.

Salazar took the ring from the box and slowly slid it onto his left hand. He let go of the ring and it shined in the light. It had been many years since he had worn a wedding band. He had been married three times over his 1,000 years of his long life. He hadn't told any of his family of his immortality. He didn't want to wish it upon them. He found it a blessing and a curse.

* * *

Hermione ran into the Gryffindor common room and threw herself into her best friend's arms. Ginny Weasely was the only girl in the Weasely family. She had long fiery red hair, lightly tone skin with freckles and a slender womanly figure. She was Harry's girlfriend of three years to Molly Weasely delight.

Ginny was shocked to find her arms full of her best friend. She wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist. She let Hermione cry into her shoulder. "What's wrong Mione?" She asked just as Ron and Harry walked into the room.

Harry had messy black hair, tone light skin, bright green eyes behind his round glasses with a muscular body and a lighting bolt scar on his forehead that labeled him as the Boy-Who-Lived. Ron had short red hair, light freckled skin, brown eyes and slender frame.

Ron and Harry ran over to the girls and both wrapped them into a large group hug.

"ImarriedProfessorSnape." Hermione mumbled into Ginny's shoulder.

"Huh?" The trio said at once.

Hermione pulled back and took the handkerchief Harry that held out to her. She took it with a quiet thank you in return. "Dumbledore had me marry Professor Snape." she whispered. Harry and Ron narrowed their eyes at the news. "It was quote, "For your protection," unquote." She made quotation motion with her fingers.

Ginny sighed heavily and made Hermione sit down on the couch next to her. She pulled her best friend to her side. She quietly comforted her. Ron shifted Hermione into his lap and Harry sat down next to the couple. The boys didn't like the idea of Hermione being married to the bat of the dungeons but it was better then a crazed death eater.

"If he hurts you Voldemort will seem like a holiday." hissed Harry.

Hermione smiled weakly and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks guys."

"We're not going to leave you Mione." whispered Ron. "Even if you are married to Snape. Dumbledore is right. It offers death eater protection. The others can't touch you. But he's a dead man if he raises a hand to you."

"Not if I can get to him first." said Ginny.

Ron stood up and sat Hermione onto her feet. "It's time for breakfast. I'm hungry." The trio laughed and they left the tower for the Great Hall.

* * *

Salazar grabbed the two black boxes and slipped them into his robe's pocket. He rose from his chair magically changed his appearance swearing under his breathe as he climbed the stairs to the main hall.

"Master Slytherin." whispered Nearly Headless Nick as he floated by.

Severus smirked at the Gryffindor ghost. He knew that the Hogwarts ghost could see past his cover. Salazar was apart of the school. "Sir Nicholas." He said and inclined his head respectably.

The ghost had fought along side him in many battles. Nick had actually died saving his life. He was actually pleased to know that such a good man/ghost had returned to Hogwarts hall to protect his students and Hogwarts herself.

'_Good morning Salazar.' _said Hogwarts.

'_Good morning Lady Hogwarts. How are the wards and the students?' _said the Potions Master to castle.

'_The wards are holding strong and the students are safe this morning. I fear Lady Slytherin was a bit distressed.'_

He sighed heavily at the news. It was the last thing he wanted to do. '_That is understandable Milady. Hermione's world has been turned upside down. Watch over her for me.' _

'_Of course sire. It shall be done.' _Lady Hogwarts replied.

Severus entered the Great Hall through the staff entrance. He sat down at the long table along with his colleges. He looked up at the enchanted ceiling. It was sunny and clear. The day was going to be beautiful. He looked out across the four house tables. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. His eyes rested upon his new wife.

"Severus thank you for protecting our Hermione." said Minerva McGonagall.

She had dark brown hair pulled back in bun, olive tone skin, brown eyes with a slim woman figure and wore deep green robes. She was the Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration Professor.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the woman that sat beside him. "I had no choice. I did it to protect her nothing else." he hissed.

Minerva smiled slightly at the man. "I see differently. I believe you hold feelings for the young woman." she whispered.

"She is my student nothing more." he hissed.

Hogwarts chuckled and said, '_You do hold feelings for your young wife Master Slytherin. She is your true match Salazar.' _

'_Yes. I had the exact feeling Milady.' _He mentally told the castle.

"Severus are you feeling well?" asked Albus. "You seem distant."

Severus snapped out of his conversation with Hogwarts. He turned to the Headmaster and sneered, "I'm fine," and fixed his plate.

Albus and Minerva had noticed that he had been distant in the mornings since Lord Voldemort's return nearly four years ago. They couldn't figure out what it was that caused it. They both had the strangest feeling that he could speak to the castle. The couple only knew it was rumor that only the founders could talk to Hogwarts. They kept it themselves.

Severus ate his food in silence and quickly left the Great Hall to get ready for his first class of the day. Which was seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. He didn't know how Hermione would feel being around him during the evenings.

Hermione watched her new husband leave the Great Hall. She hid her shaking hands from the man as he passed by. She knew he was watching her. She didn't want him to see her weakness.

"Let's go Mione." said Harry standing up from his seat. She nodded and Harry and Ron slowly made their way to the

* * *

Severus watched his class enter the potions classroom hidden in the shadows. He waited for them to sit down before he swept into the room. He slammed the door behind him and swept down the ale with his robes blowing behind him. He heard Hogwarts chuckle at him. Severus stopped and turned on his heels and faced his class.

"You're brewing Dragon Pox Cure. It is very dangerous if brewed wrong. This is a NEWTS level class and expect nothing more less then perfection." said Professor Snape looking at Hermione. "Gather your ingredients. You have one hour. Begin." He sat down at his desk and began to grade essays.

The students quickly went to the cabinet and grabbed what they needed to create the advance potion. They returned to their tables and set up their cauldrons.

Severus looked up and watched his wife closely as she cut the dragon heart string. It had been years since he had seen such talent in a student. He was proud to call her his wife. He was beautiful, smart and kind hearted.

'_You need to tell her the truth Salazar.' _said Hogwarts.

Severus shook his head and thought, '_Not yet Milady. It's too soon. She's not ready for the news. The marriage is a shock in itself.' _

'_Salazar keep this in mind within a week she will be able to hear me.' _Hogwarts told him.

'_I know. I'll tell her soon. I promise you.' _He told her and he felt her nod in approval.

Severus rose to his feet and began to walked around the room when he saw Hermione had finished her potion. He noticed it was the perfect color of light gray. He smirked at the achievement. Because it was a very hard potion to brew. Just as soon as he vanished Neville's potion and gave him a zero the bell rang. He gave them their homework to write a three foot paper on the Dragon Pox Cure.

"Mrs. Snape please stay behind." said Severus once everyone had left the room.

"Go on guys I'll catch up with you." said Hermione. They nodded and left the room. "Sir?"

"Come here." he told her.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked up to the dark man that was now her husband. Severus pulled out two small boxes. He opened the lid and pulled out her rings. He slid them onto her wedding finger. He grabbed the other box and pulled out his family crest. He slid it onto her right hand.

Hermione's eyes widen in shock at both rings. "It's too much."

"Nonsense. Now go on before your late for your next class." She nodded and left the classroom.

Severus sat down with a heavy sigh. "Sometimes I hate my life. Why did I agree to become a spy?"

He looked up when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw a woman with flowing black curly hair, tone skin, bright light blue eyes and slim womanly figure and wore a white flowing gown.

"Oh, Salazar." said Hogwarts gently removing his appearance. "You are a strong man and even stronger wizard." She gently crested his cheek. "You care so deeply for me and the students that pass through my halls. You care so deeply for Lady Slytherin. You mustn't blame yourself for Tom Riddle. It was his choice. Your name has be through disgrace but you can change that my dear. Trust Hermione."

Salazar nodded and Hogwarts vanished form sight. He knew she was correct. He needed to trust his wife. He would do it. He would show her his true self. It was only way to make her happy.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review!

I hope you enjoy the new chapter.


	3. Secret's Out

AN: Graphic sex scene. If this bothers you please skip it and enjoy the rest of the chapter.

* * *

The day classes ended too quickly for Hermione. She found herself standing in front of portrait of a serpent. She took a deep breath when the portrait opened on it's own. She stepped over the threshold. She jumped when the portrait closed behind her. Hermione looked around the room.

The room was dark with a warm cracking fire, lit torches that lit the room. It had black couch, loveseat and two armchairs in front of the fireplace. A deep wood coffee table in the center resting on a green rug. A desk in far right side with stacks of papers, lamp, quill and ink well. A bookshelf on the left wall full of books. A glass cabinet that held several bottles of liquor and glasses.

Hermione walked further into the room and stuck her head into door on the left and found the master bedroom.

The room had green carpet, king size bed, dresser and closet. A table with a mirror and a stool that held hair brush, makeup and a jewelry box. A pictures of her family. A picture of Grace that was placed on the mirror.

Hermione stepped into the room and gently touched the jewelry box. She smiled and a tear fell at the picture of her baby sister. Grace had curly blonde hair, fair skin, bright brown eyes and was dressed in a pink dress hugging a teddy bear. She stepped into a room and found it was a bathroom.

The bathroom was in light gray tile floor and walls, large pool like tub, large counter with a long mirror and two sinks. A shower on the far right. A toilet on the right. Torches hung on the walls to give off bright lights or dim and relaxing mood.

Hermione walked out of the bedroom. She jumped when she saw her husband leaning against the couch. Severus had arms crossed over his chest. The firelight cast an eerie glow over the Potions Master.

"Having fun?" sneered Severus.

"I-I was just looking around." whispered Hermione.

He nodded and motioned for her to sit down on the couch. Hermione quietly sat down and watched her husband sit down in an armchair across from her. She bit her bottom lip not knowing what would happen. She only knew that the marriage had to be consummated that night. She was scared because she had never been with a man. She had done things before, but never went all the way.

Severus studied Hermione carefully. He knew she was terrified. He sighed heavily and said, "Have you done this before?" Hermione shook her head. "Do you know why the Dark Lord passed the marriage law?" She shook her head again. "It's to breed a new generation of Death Eaters. He will be nothing but too happy that I have gotten the best friend of Harry Potter as my wife."

Hermione played with her rings on her left hand. She looked up at her husband blinking back the tears. "And the baby were suppose to have?"

"The Dark Lord will want the baby. He will undoubtedly want the child to take over his rule later on in life." said Severus.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "He will not have my baby." She hissed dangerously.

Severus rubbed his hands over his face. The family ring shined in the firelight. He lowered his hands. "I won't let that happen Hermione." he whispered. "I'd die before the Dark Lord will take the child."

Hermione brushed away several fallen tears and nodded. Severus got up from his chair and walked over to the glass cabinet and grabbed two vials. He returned and held them out to his wife.

"One is a Calming Draught and the other is a is a Fertility Draught." he told her gently.

"I have to become pregnant so soon?" said Hermione taking both vials from her husband.

"The Dark Lord will want you pregnant soon as possible."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her husband. She slammed the bottles down on the side table. She stood up from the couch. "You bastard!" she hissed and slapped Severus across the face. She stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Damn. Damn." said Severus sat down on the couch. He removed the image of Severus and Salazar come into view. "Why did I have to say that? She's confused and scared." He rested his forehead into his hand that was propped up on the arm of the couch.

Hermione slowly opened the door and quietly walked into the room. She need to apologize for her behavior. She saw a man that she had never seen before.

"Professor." said Hermione. Salazar looked up and saw his young wife. "Professor Snape is that you?"

"Yes." said Salazar and changed his appearance and changed it back to original form. "My name is not Severus Snape. My name is Salazar Slytherin."

Hermione quickly pulled out her wand at the man that sat before her. "Prove it." She waved her wand and made a identity parchment appear. "Put your blood on the paper."

Salazar pricked his finger with his wand and let a few drops fall onto the parchment. Hermione's eyes widened in shock. He was telling the truth.

"How is this possible?" she whispered.

"I'm immortal Hermione. I am 1,000 years old. I have watched my family and friends die. I have created many cures over the years and have learned many different things of magic."

"This is just too much." said Hermione.

Salazar helped his wife to the couch before she passed out. He brushed her hair from her face. Hermione took several deep breaths. Salazar wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

"Why do you hide away?" whispered Hermione.

"It's for my safety. You are Hermione Slytherin. It reads on the marriage license. I have a friend that works in the Affairs Office. The secret is safe. For now." said Salazar. "I am nothing like the man I portray. It's all an act, my dear."

"The rumors and the stories-"

Salazar crested his wife's cheek and whispered, "That's all they are. Rumors and stories that my son had caused. Now the Slytherin name is wreaked. Tom Riddle has made it even worse. Disgracing the name of Salazar Slytherin. The grandson of Merlin. How will I ever undo the damage Hermione?"

Hermione saw raw emotion in his blue eyes. Something she knew that she wouldn't see in Severus Snape. "I'll help you the best I can." She staled and said, "Salazar. I promise."

He picked up the calming draught and held it to Hermione's lips. She slowly took the potion. It tasted like chocolate not like a vile tasting potion in the Hospital Wing. He pulled back the vial and sat it down on the table.

"You don't have to take the other potion. All right?" he whispered.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Salazar rose from the couch and held out his hands to his wife. Hermione smiled and took his hands into her own and let him lead her into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him.

Salazar touched the wick of the nearest candle and it lit the entire room. He removed his robes and laid them gently on the back of chair. He stood in a pair of black pants and a white shirt. He stepped out of his boots.

"Please leave us Lady." said Salazar.

'_Call if need of me Salazar.' _said Hogwarts and she left the couple with a smile.

He smiled at Hermione's puzzled look and said, "I was speaking to Lady Hogwarts. You will soon be able to speak to her."

Hermione opened her mouth but quickly closed it not knowing what to say. She would be able to talk to the school. It was unbelievable. Her life had turned out to be unbelievable. She was married to Salazar Slytherin.

Salazar gently traced her face with his finger. Hermione's eyes fluttered close and he slowly and gently captured her lips with his own. He pulled back and Hermione moaned slightly. She opened her eyes and smiled gently at her husband. Salazar captured her lips again with more force. He was surprised that she began to return his kisses.

Salazar slid his tongue inside Hermione's mouth as he removed her scarlet and gold tie. He yanked it from her neck and dropped it to the floor. He pushed her outer robes off her shoulders and they pulled pool down behind her. They pulled back when it was necessary from air. Salazar slowly began to unbuttoned her white shirt kissed the newly exposed skin. He pulled back and pushed her shirt off her shoulders and it joined the other clothing on the floor.

"Green?" said Salazar tracing her green laced bra. He lowered the zipper of her skirt and let it fall to her feet. "Mmmm, matching knickers. I love the choice my dear."

Hermione gasped when he nibbled on her pulsing vein of her neck while running his hands up and down the curves of her body. She arched her body urging him to continue showing her body loving attention. Salazar slowly moved his arms around her waist and unhooked her bra. He stepped back and let the fabric fall down her arms. She let her thong fall to her ankles. He smiled at his wife.

Hermione had slightly board shoulders from her light workouts, medium size breasts and smile pack of abs and a shaved womanhood with smooth long legs. She carried a few scars from her adventures during her time at Hogwarts. But it didn't hinder her beauty.

"You're beautiful." said Salazar breathlessly. Hermione blushed and quickly looked away from her husband. Salazar gently lifted her face for him to look at him and said, "Don't look away. It's the truth." He sat her down on the bed before her shaky knees gave away. "It's all right." He removed his clothes joining them with the others.

Salazar walked up to his wife for her to have a good look at him. He had board muscular shoulders and chest with several battle scars from hexes and swords. He had six pack of abs with a thick manhood and tight muscular legs.

Hermione lifted her hand to touch Salazar then stopped afraid she'd do something wrong. Afraid she wouldn't be what a wife was suppose to do or be. He laid Hermione down on the bed and he joined her.

"It's all right. I'll teach you." he whispered gently and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Just touch where ever you wish. I won't rush you."

Hermione nodded and sat up too take in his features. She ran her hands over Salazar's body and kissed and sucked his neck. He moaned at the attention. It had been many years since a woman had freely been with him since he had taken on the role as Severus Snape.

"Touch me here." said Salazar in a husky voice and placed Hermione's hand on his thick hard, hot manhood. He moved her hand up and down his shaft. "Ah. Like that."

Hermione moved closer to her husband. She let go of his shaft. Salazar opened his eyes when he felt her hand was gone. He saw her straddle his lap.

"You're not ready." he told her. Salazar saw the look in her face that she wanted him. He silently cast a lubricating spell over her. "Go slow. Take your time."

Hermione slowly lowered herself down on his shaft carefully stretching herself. She stopped at her barrier. She impaled herself onto him breaking her purity. Hermione let a sob leave her lips. Salazar moaned at her tight muscles around him. Hermione laid her head down on his shoulder breathing heavily with her legs shaking slightly. Salazar gently stroked her long smooth curls. He knew she was fine. She needed a moment for the pain to subside.

"Take your time. Relax much as possible." he told her gently.

Hermione sat up and looked into her husband's blue eyes and a smile crossed her face. She slowly began to rock her hips. Salazar gasped and rested his hands on her hips guiding her movements. He let go once she got the hang of the movements. Hermione gently glided in and out before picking up speed. Salazar moaned at her thrusts.

After awhile he flipped Hermione onto her back and took over. Salazar kissed and sucked lovingly on her body. Hermione arched her body after a few tumbles she meet his movements.

"Do you like that Hermione?" whispered Salazar slickly in her ear.

"Yes! Yes!" she cried. "I don't know-"

"Let it go Hermione. Just let go." he told her not able to hold back much longer.

Salazar!" Hermione yelled as she came crashing down.

"Hermione." Salazar moaned at the same time.

The couple didn't notice at the height of their passionate love making that a bright light surrounded them sealing an ancient bond between soul mates. Hermione Slytherin was now an immortal.

Salazar caught his weight with his arms before he fell on his wife. He kissed her gently on the lips and slowly pulled out of her womanhood. He saw blood on the sheets. He knew that some women would bleed on their first time. He summoned a warm cloth from the bathroom.

"Relax Hermione. This might hurt for a moment." he told her.

Hermione nodded and shaking spread her legs. Salazar carefully removed the blood. She hissed at the tender area. He put the cloth down on the floor and summoned some blaming cream. He carefully placed it around the tender area. He sat the jar down the bedside table. He cast a cleaning spell.

"Feel better?" asked Salazar as he pulled the blankets over their nude bodies.

Hermione nodded and said, "Yes. Thank you," and she rested her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "You're amazing." He kissed her brow. "I couldn't ask for more." Salazar smiled gently as he watched his young wife's eyes slowly close.

"Thank you for protecting me." she whispered just as slumber consumed her.

He pulled her tighter to him. He kissed her brow and let slumber consume him.

Hogwarts shifted into human form and smiled at the couple. She crested both their cheeks. "Rest well," and she vanished from sight to roam protecting her students.

* * *

Hogwarts stopped in the seventh year Gryffindor Tower dorms and chuckled. Ginny had once again snuck into the boys room. She smiled and left the couple to their slumber.

She stopped in the headmaster's bedchambers and smiled at the couple. Albus and Minerva had been secretly married for 50 years. She hadn't seen happier couple since Godric and Rowena Gryffindor. They showed many qualities of them both. She left the room.

* * *

The next morning Hermione slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times before the room came into view. She looked around and remember she had married her Potions Master Severus Snape. She rolled over and didn't see Severus Snape but Salazar Slytherin. She remembered his deep secret of being an immortal. She remember how gentle he with her and how caring he was of her needs.

Hermione brushed her husband black hair out of his face and smiled gently at how peaceful he looked. The worry lines had vanished from his face. Salazar slowly opened his eyes and his blue eyes made contact with a pair of bright brown eyes.

"How did you sleep my dear?" asked Salazar running his hand up and down the curve of her waist.

"Fine. How did you sleep?" she whispered.

"Better then I have in many years." he told.

The couple jumped when alarm clock sounded. They laughed and Salazar reached over to the right of his bedside table and hit the snooze button. He pulled the covers over them and pulled her in his arms. Hermione rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes for a few more moments of sleep.

Salazar shot up from the bed the covers fell from his body. Hermione sat up next to her husband her breast in view. She looked at him closely.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione watching him quickly slip into his black robes.

"The wards are sounding." said Salazar. Hermione quickly got dressed in a jacket over her nude body and slipped on her shoes.

'_Dementors are on the grounds Master Slytherin.' _said Hogwarts.

Salazar turned to Hermione and gently crested her cheek. "Stay here," and he was gone with a faint pop.

Hermione sighed sat down on the bed. She kicked off her shoes. She laid down on the mattress and gazed up at the ceiling. She knew not to worry but it was her husband's soul that was at risk.

'_Do not worry Lady Slytherin. Salazar will be back soon.' _said Hogwarts.

Hermione looked around when she heard a gentle voice. She realized it was the voice of Hogwarts. She let a smile cross her face. '_I can't help but worry. He is my husband no matter how little I know him.' _

'_I understand.' _

* * *

Severus stood next to Albus and Minerva. They turned their heads in surprise that he was there. Albus nodded and the three professor cast the patronus charm. A phoenix, tabby cat and a snake shot from their wands sending away thousands of dementors from the ground of Hogwarts. Severus put away his wand and turned to the couple nodded and swept away towards the castle.

"How did he do that?" Minerva asked her husband. "He didn't even know of the dementors. He's been like this for months now."

They slowly made their way to the castle and Albus said, "I believe there is more to Severus then we thought."

"Do you think he's carrying a dark secret? Is he really on the dark side?" whispered Minerva as they entered the castle.

Albus shook his head. "No. I he would never do such a think. But I believe it has something to do with Hogwarts."

Minerva nodded and the couple walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

Salazar appeared in the bedchambers to find it empty. He looked around the room and sighed heavily. It had taken him longer then he thought. Hermione entered the room and sat down on the bed next to him. She held out a bar of chocolate for him. Salazar smiled kissed her nose and took the bar from his wife.

"Thank you. Go on up to the Great Hall and meet your friends for breakfast. I'll see you in a few moments. Go on." Hermione nodded and left the chambers for the Great Hall.

Salazar sighed and buried his face in his shaky hands. He took several deep breath to will the tears from falling. He had seen and lived through many things in his 1,000 years. He lowered his hands and rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom for a nice hot shower. He needed to get rid of some of the memories before he confronted the staff and students.

* * *

"So how did the bat treat you last night?" asked Ron with a mouth full of bacon.

Hermione coughed in her coffee when Ron addressed her husband. She mentally laughed, because Salazar was far from a bat. She could see how Severus could be seen as a bat. But her husband was far from it.

"He was understanding." Hermione told them and added quietly, "And very gentle."

Ginny looked at her best friend and smiled. She was the only one that knew about Hermione having to be with her new husband. The boys were clueless of last night events. Ginny winked at Hermione and returned to her plate.

Hermione looked up at the staff table and sighed in relief when she saw Salazar hidden in the form of Professor Snape. He smirked slightly at his young wife. She returned the smirk with a smile and turned to her friends.

'_Salazar how are you doing?' _asked Hogwarts in concern for one of her founders.

'_I'm fine.' _

'_Minerva and Albus are wondering what has caused a change over the years.' _

Severus brow frowned. _'Am I that noticeable?' _

'_You have your moments Master Salazar. But why would it be so bad to tell them the truth?' _

Severus mentally chuckled. _'I taught Albus. It would be weird to confront the young man.' _

This caused Hogwarts to laugh. _'I believe you are correct about it becoming weird. Salazar it might be wise in the long run.' _

'_I'll think about it and ask Hermione what she thinks on the matter.' _said Salazar. He fell Hogwarts nod with a smile.

* * *

"Hermione what do you think about Lady Hogwarts idea?" asked Salazar as they sat on the couch in front of the roaring fire after along day of classes.

Hermione snuggled deeper into her husband's arms. Salazar pulled her closer and a little tighter to his body. She bit her bottom lip in thought. "I believe Lady Hogwarts is correct Salazar. Dumbledore could be of great help."

"I taught him Hermione. He was my student." he told her with a slight chuckle. He had taught many of the teachers at Hogwarts.

Hermione laughed at her husband. She ran her fingers through his black hair. "You don't have to shift into the form of the teacher that taught him. You just need to tell him the truth. I'll brew the identity potion. "

Salazar groaned and rolled his head against the back of the couch. He looked at her and smiled at his wife. He couldn't believe how comfortable he was around Hermione. She couldn't believe the feeling she had around him. It was contentment for both of them.

"I'll tell them the truth. Only because I trust them." he whispered.

Hermione smiled and kissed him on the nose. "Good. I'm glad."

* * *

It had been a week since he and Hermione had discussed about telling Albus and Minerva the truth of him being the immortal Salazar Slytherin. Now, Hermione and Professor Snape sat in the headmaster's office with Albus and Minerva.

"Severus what has brought us here? Are two fighting?" asked Minerva with a raised brow not wanting her prized student unhappy.

"Salazar it's time." whispered Hermione and Hogwarts at once.

He chuckled at both of the women that cared so dearly him. He turned his attention to his bosses. "I have been keeping a huge secret that will shake everything you believe," and Severus Snape vanished and Salazar Slytherin appeared.

Minerva's mouth opened in shock. She quickly drew her wand on the spot of Severus changing remembering about the fake Moody. Hermione quickly disarmed both Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. She narrowed her eyes at the couple.

"How dare you draw your wand on him." hissed Hermione at Professor McGonagall.

"The rumor is true." whispered Albus. "Salazar Slytherin is an immortal."

"Yes. It is true. Dear if you will." said Salazar.

Hermione pulled out a potion and a piece of parchment. She dropped several drops of potion onto the paper. Salazar pricked his finger and let several drops of blood fall onto it. Albus and Minerva leaned forward and watched Severus Snape's true identity come to light. The name said, Salazar Slytherin.

"I am the immortal Salazar Slytherin." he told them. "I was also," and he shifted in a man with long blonde hair, tone skin, sliver eyes with a muscular frame.

"Professor Davis?" said Albus in shock to see his favorite teacher in front of him.

Salazar shifted to normal form and laughed. "Yes very true. I thought over half your staff. Now you know my true identity and I can truly help you. But this knowledge must be kept from Voldemort."

"Yes of course." said Minerva taking her wand from Hermione. Albus took his from the young woman.

"I must really get some grading done." said Salazar. He rose from his chair and he held out his hand to his wife. "You can do what you need to be done. Hogwarts will watch over you."

Fawkes flew over to Salazar and landed on his shoulder. "Hello my dear friend." He gently stroked his head. "You have taken great care of Godric's friend. I thank you for it. He's all I have left of my dearest friend." Fawkes flew back to his perch. "Shall we take our leave my dear?" Hermione nodded and Salazar opened the door while concealing his true appearance. The couple left the office. "We'll the secret is out."

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 3!

AN: The reseason I allowed Salazar to show in so early because I didn't want Hermione sleeping with Severus.


	4. Hurt & Comfort

Halloween was upon Hogwarts and the ball was coming closer. All the students could talk about was the up coming dance. The professors were having a hard time keeping some in line. They had threaten them that they would not attend if they did not pay attention. The students quickly did as they were told, because they wanted to attend the dance.

Hermione and Salazar sat in their chambers watching the flames dance. He twisted a strain of chestnut hair around his finger. "It's time to write your family dear."

She shook her head. "They wouldn't understand."

Salazar pulled back and said gently but forcefully, "Hermione Jean Slytherin you will tell your family."

Hermione looked away from her husband of a month. She bit her bottom lip. He gently placed a hand under her chin and made her look at him. He saw tears run down her cheek.

"What's wrong Hermione?" whispered Salazar.

Hermione took a deep breath and blinked causing more tears to fall. "My parents will disown me."

"What?" he said shocked at the news. "Why?"

"I've been keeping something from everyone. My grandparents are paying for my Hogwarts education. We had some major disagreements over the summer break."

"What brought this on?" he whispered.

Hermione took several deep breaths before telling him about her mother finding her copies of the Daily Prophets in her room. Jane was collecting her dirty clothes while she was out with friends. John and Jane thought of Hermione as a demon and causing havoc in the Wizarding World. She was a death eater out to destroy them.

Salazar narrowed his eyes at the idea of them hurting his wife. He pulled Hermione into his arms and gently rubbed her back letting her cry out her pain. He gently rocked his wife side to side and kissed her exposed shoulder of her thin strap green slick gown she wore.

"It's all right Dearest. Hush now. You're mine to care for now." whispered Salazar.

Hermione's sobs soon turned to hiccups. She pulled back and he pulled out a handkerchief with _SZS _in green outlined in sliver. Helga had made him twelve for Christmas one year. He dried her eyes and nose. He kissed her brow.

"We are going to tell them. Tomorrow is Saturday and I'll go see your family." he whispered. "It's better then dragging out the pain love."

Hermione tearfully nodded and rose from the couch and padded her way to the bedroom. She closed the door behind her. Salazar sighed heavily. He knew to give her awhile to herself.

"Salazar, you love her don't you?" said Hogwarts.

He looked up and saw her in her human form. "Yes Milady. I love my wife."

Hogwarts sat down and tucked her long black hair behind her ear. She took Salazar's hand into her own. "She loves you in return. Hermione is your match. The first night you were together you forged ancient soul bound. Lady Slytherin is now an immortal."

Salazar shook his head. "No. I never wanted that brought upon her. She'll watch those around her die."

"The Ancient Ones decided not I or her. It's ancient magic. Welcome it. Be happy. Go to her. She needs you." said Hogwarts and she vanished.

Salazar rose from the couch and walked into the bedroom to find Hermione asleep. He quietly closed the door behind him and slipped between the sheets. He pulled her into his arms and watched her sleep until sleep consumed him.

* * *

Hermione and Severus stood in front of the Grand Doors. He clasped her green travel cloak around her shoulders holding it in place with a sliver serpent. He lowered the hood over her head to block the cold October wind.

"Be careful Mione." said Ginny and pulled her best friend into a tight hug.

"Yea. We'll be waiting for you to return." said Harry and gave her a tight hug.

"If they don't understand you always have us." said Ron pulling back from his hug.

"Thanks guys. We'll be careful. I promise." said Hermione.

Severus nodded at the trio and they stepped out of the castle. Just as Hogwarts said, _'Be safe. If I or the children are in admit danger I'll send Fawkes,'_

'_I pray it won't come to that Milady. Guard them well until I return.' _said Salazar and they were gone with a pop.

* * *

Severus and Hermione appeared in the backyard of the Grangers home. He shifted into the form of Salazar. He knew that Hermione was more comfortable around his true form then that of Severus Snape.

Salazar pulled out a vial from his robe's pocket. He held it to lips. "Drink dear. It's a Calming Draught." She slowly drank down the sweet chocolate flavor liquid.

"I'm still scared." whispered Hermione looking at the two story brick house. "This place is no longer truly my home." Salazar's brow frowned when he saw her knock on the door.

The door opened and a man with short black hair, fair skin, hazel eyes with tall muscular frame. He was John Granger. He looked his daughter up and down before letting the couple inside the house. He closed the door behind Hermione. A woman sat at the kitchen table. She had long wavy blonde hair, tan tone skin, and slight bulged stomach. She was little over three months pregnant.

"Hermione." said Jane dryly.

Hermione slowly lowered the green hood of her travel cloak just as an elderly woman walked into the room. She had curly salt/pepper hair, fair slightly wrinkled skin and slimed womanly figure. It was her grandmother, Faye Ryan.

"Hermione my dear girl" said Faye pulling her grandchild into a tight hug. She pulled back and smiled. "Look at you. You look lovely." She took in Hermione's appearance.

Hermione wore elegantly cut deep green long sleeve velvet ankle length dress with high black heels under her travel cloak. Her curls were pulled back in twist and she wore light makeup that enhanced her facial features.

A man with short brown gray streaked hair, fair wrinkled skin, brown eyes and carried a slight bit of weight around his stomach area. It was Hermione's grandfather Jimmy.

"There's my Peanut! Beautiful as ever!" said Jimmy pulling his granddaughter into a hug. He pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"Hello young man. I am Faye Ryan. Hermione's grandmother." she said introducing herself.

"Pleasure Madame." said Salazar and kissed her hand. "I am Salazar Slytherin."

"One of the founders of Hogwarts. Alive? Don't make me laugh." said John.

Salazar turned on his heels his black robes swirled at his ankles. He narrowed his eyes. "You have caused Hermione a large amount of pain, Madame. I shall not permit more upon my wife."

"You're married how wonderful!" said Jimmy happily. "But wait how are you alive?"

Salazar chuckled at the kind man. "I am what we call an immortal. I can not die. Unless by murder and it must be done at the hand of a wizard with using the killing curse or magical creature. Because unlike Lord Voldemort I have a soul. He does not."

John interrupted the civil conversation. "You are a freak of nature. I told her didn't want anymore of this in my house."

Jimmy turned and looked at his son-in-law and hissed, "That is why she moved in with us."

"You are f no longer apart of the Granger family." said John. "We're having another child in your place."

Hermione gasped at the news. She took several deep breaths to stop the tears from falling from her brown eyes. Faye ushered Jimmy, Hermione and Salazar out of the kitchen and out of the house.

"Good renitence." said Jane and John nodded in agreement.

* * *

Salazar quickly caught Hermione at the bend of her knees just as her legs began to buckle. He shifted her up into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. Jimmy opened the door to a red Mazda 626. Salazar got into the car with Hermione in the back seat. While Jimmy got into the driver seat and Faye got into the passenger seat. They drove away from the Grangers house.

"They finally went too far." said Jimmy as he drove down the highway. "None of this happened until Hermione received her Hogwarts letter."

Salazar looked down at his distraught wife. He rocked her side to side. He kissed her forehead. "What happened to the laws I passed when I was Minster of Magic? Fudge." he growled angrily. "That two timing son of a bitch."

"Salazar langue dear." said Faye looking at her now sleeping granddaughter.

"I do apologize." said Salazar.

Jimmy pulled into a log house surrounded by green meadows. He parked the car and they got out. Jimmy walked up the small porch and unlocked the door. Faye quietly waited for Salazar, who was still carrying Hermione. They stepped over the threshold and Faye closed the door.

The house was simple but cozy with wooden floors and walls. A couch, armchairs and love seat. A coffee table in the center. Down the hall on the left where three bedrooms were located.

"Hermione's room is the second door on the left." said Faye.

Salazar nodded and walked down the light hall that had wooden floors and walls with pictures of the family that hung down the hall. Salazar stepped into his wife's bedroom. It was painted in light brown outlined in a dark shade of brown. Several pictures of her friends and family on the wall. A twin size bed with a cream color comforter. A beside table with an alarm clock and a lamp. Then on the right side was a bookshelf full of books. A desk with books, quills and ink wells. A dresser and closet.

Salazar laid Hermione down on the bed. He removed her shoes and travel cloak. He kissed her forehead and quietly left the room.

Salazar entered the kitchen and found Faye and Jimmy at round table that was seated for six. The room had wooden floors. The walls were painted green with lilies. The cooking area was separated by a counter.

"Here dear. Have a seat and a cup of tea." said Faye sitting a cup down in front of an empty chair.

Salazar sat down across from the elderly couple. "Thank you." He took a sip of tea.

"Now, what has brought you from Hogwarts?" asked Jimmy.

Salazar took a sip of his tea. He looked at the couple in front of him that were now part of the Slytherin family. He informed them of Voldemort getting his hands into the Ministry, and the marriage law was a way to get a new generation of death eaters. He married Hermione to protect her from becoming someone's toy.

Faye sighed in relief and said, "Thank you for saving her Salazar."

"You're welcome Mrs. Ryan."

"Nonsense child call me Faye and Jimmy." said Faye.

Salazar chuckled at the phrase "Child," because he hadn't been a child in many years. "Thank you." The couple nodded.

* * *

When Hermione woke up it was dark outside. She slid out of the bed and changed out of her green dress and into a pair of pajama pants and one of Salazar's white button up shirts. She looked around and didn't see her husband. She quietly left the room since it was passed one am.

Hermione walked down the hall and saw Salazar asleep on the couch with a book resting on his stomach. She brushed his bangs out of his face. Salazar's eyes slowly opened and his blue eyes made contact with a pair of brown eyes. He brushed some brown curls off his wife's shoulder.

"Are you hungry?" he whispered. Hermione shook her head. "Come here," and he held out his arms.

She placed the book onto the floor and laid down on his chest. He pulled her closer to him and they slowly fell back to sleep in each other arms.

Faye smiled at the couple when she entered the living room. She picked up the fallen blanket off the floor and threw it over the sleeping couple. She continued making her way to the kitchen to fix breakfast.

Salazar looked down and watched Hermione sleep. He knew that she had it ruff yesterday. He narrowed his eyes at the thought of John and Jane Granger. Hermione shifted and lifted her head and saw her husband in thought. She gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. She pulled back and smiled. He cradled the back of her head and slowly lowered her head to him and captured her lips with his own.

Jimmy smiled and slowly made his way through the living room trying not to disturb the kissing couple. He slipped into the kitchen. He returned to the kitchen door with his wife. They looked on with smiles on their faces.

Salazar pulled back breathing heavily. He pushed back her morning frizzy curls from her face. He kissed her one more time before they left the room to get ready for the day.

Jimmy and Faye entered back into the kitchen and sat down at the table with their cups of coffee. They quietly discussed how Salazar was good for their granddaughter.

Salazar and Hermione entered the kitchen. Hermione sat down at the table with her grandparents while her husband fixed two cups of coffee. He sat Hermione's cup in front of her and sat down beside his wife.

"I love your rings Hermione." said Faye and turned to Salazar. "Where did you get them?"

Salazar smiled and said, "I was a jewelry designer for many years in the United Sates." He smiled. "I am and was Harry Wisent. The jewelry designer."

Faye mouth fell open and Jimmy chuckled and closed her mouth. He knew that his wife had loved the historical jeweler.

Salazar winked at his wife and called, "Misty!"

Misty appeared in the kitchen. She had floppy green ears, large light gray eyes dressed in deep green robes. "Master, called Misty."

"Yes Misty." He got up and whispered in the house elf's ear.

"Of course sir," and she was gone with a pop. She quickly returned with a slender long black box.

"Thank you Misty." said Salazar and she vanished with a crack.

He held out the box to Faye. She looked at it and then at her grandson-in-law. She took it from him. She slowly opened the lid and her breath caught in her throat. Inside the box was necklace with a gold chain and a yellow diamonds in shape of a heart.

"The yellow heart was one of my very first designs. I want you to have it. If it is lost or someone takes it without permission it will magically return to your jewelry box. Welcome to the Slytherin family." said Salazar. "Both of you."

"I can't-" said Faye who was interrupted when she felt the necklace go around her neck by her husband.

"Very becoming dear." said Jimmy and kissed her neck and he returned to his chair.

Salazar looked over at his shocked wife. Hermione didn't know about her husband's other lives. He told her he'd tell her a few later on. She nodded with a slight smile.

Salazar and Hermione stayed the rest of day until supper and returned to Hogwarts. He knew that Albus wanted them back soon as possible. Jimmy and Faye knew that their granddaughter would be happy with the man that was now apart of their family. They were glad about it even if Hermione was now an immortal. They were happy for the couple.

* * *

Harry, Ginny and Ron were all shocked and angered with John and Jane Granger causing pain to their best friend. They were glad she still had her grandparents. They knew how important family was to Hermione.

Salazar told Albus and Minerva about the reaction of his wife's family. The word shock was far from their minds. This angered Minerva to no end. The men had to place her under a full body bind to stop her from leaving Hogwarts to jinx John and Jane Granger. She loved Hermione as granddaughter. Even if she never told the bright witch. Hermione was very special to everyone at Hogwarts.

* * *

Salazar stood in front of the tombs of his late friends and fellow founders of Hogwarts. His travel cloak whipped around in the October wind. "I wish you were here Godric. Hogwarts has been torn apart. Our houses are at each others throats. I have searched and searched for any horcuxes in hope that is the reason behind it. But I have had no luck. If we do not unite our world will falter." Salazar quickly grabbed his left forearm in pain. "I'll come back soon as I can my friends."

Salazar turned back into Severus pulled out his wand and was gone with a pop. He stood in among his fellow death eaters and in front of Lord Voldemort. He mentally swore under his breath when the Dark Lord put him under the Curious Curse.

"You forget to inform me of marrying Potter's mud blood friend." hissed Voldemort lifting the curse.

Severus looked up into a pair of snake slit red blood eyes. "I didn't have time my lord." he told him breathlessly. "Dumbledore wouldn't let me away from Hogwarts."

"I was told you visited the mud blood's family a week ago." hissed the dark lord. "Crucio."

Severus fell to his side in pain, but didn't scream out in pain. Voldemort intensified the curse until he got a scream. He lifted the curse and cast several cutting cures.

"Have your fun." said Voldemort to his death eaters.

The men smirked at beat and tortured Severus while Voldemort sat in his throne with a smirk on his snakelike face. Severus had bones broken, cracked ribs and cuts. After three hours of torturer Severus was released to return to Hogwarts.

* * *

Severus fell onto the floor of his private chambers and let his body shift into his true form. Salazar laid on the floor and his body twitched from the effects of the curse, and was bleeding on the carpet.

* * *

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room with Ron, Ginny and Harry talking about how Snape was treating their friend. The trio was surprised at the news that he was so different away from teaching.

"I understand now." said Harry in thought. "Potions can become extremely dangerous."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry. "I've tried to tell you that for years!"

'_Lady Slytherin Salazar is injured. He has just returned from a death eater meeting.' _said Hogwarts.

"I have to go." said Hermione and ran from the room.

"Wait for us!" called Ginny and they quickly followed their friend down passageways they had never seen before.

* * *

Hermione enter the room and ran over to her fallen husband. Harry, Ron and Ginny entered the room just before the portrait closed. Ginny gasped in shock at the man on the floor. One: He was badly hurt. Two: That wasn't Severus Snape.

"Salazar," said Hermione rolling him over onto his back. She ripped what was left of his robes open. "Hold on love. It's too much damage for me to heal." She told him with her voice cracking with emotion.

Hermione ran over to the fireplace and flooed for Madame Pomphery. She stepped back from the fire and Poppy entered the Head of Slytherin House common room. The nurse magically lifted the man from the floor and into the bedroom. Hermione ran into the bedroom leaving her three friends wondering what was going on.

"What's wrong Madame Pomphery?" asked Hermione in concern for her husband not caring that the Halloween dance was in five hours.

Poppy pushed Hermione away from the bed. "Please leave Mrs. Snape."

"No this is my husband!" yelled Hermione with tears in her eyes. She sat down on the bed. "Salazar." She whispered to her unresponsive husband. "Salazar please."

"He needs blood and do not have any Blood Replenishing Potion." said Poppy just as Albus entered the room.

"What blood type is he?" said Hermione brushing away the tears.

"AB-" said Poppy.

"I am AB-. I'll donate." said Harry.

Hermione quickly moved back. Harry laid down next to Salazar. Poppy prepared for a muggle blood transfusion. Ginny pulled Hermione into her arms. They all watched the nurse hook up Harry to the man next to him.

Minerva stood in the doorway and gasped at the sight that laid before her. Hermione quietly explained about the blood transfusion. She nodded knowing what it was. She had given blood for a muggle girl that could had died in the hospital.

'_Everything will be just fine Hermione. He can not die. He'll only be weak.' _said Hogwarts gently. Hermione tearfully nodded.

Harry sat up and Madame Pomphery gave him a piece of healing chocolate. Hermione rushed over to her best friend and engulfed him into a tight hug. Salazar groaned and slowly opened his eyes. The group turned to the source of the sound.

"Salazar." said Hermione and threw herself into his arms. "Thank gods."

He groaned at the slight bit of pain. "It's alright love. I won't leave you."

"Salazar? As in Salazar Slytherin?" said Ron not believing his ears. Salazar nodded his head. "I don't understand."

"We'll talk later my boy. Get some rest." said Albus. "Come along children I'll explained everything to you in my office." They only nodded not believing what they were seeing or hearing. The group left the couple alone.

Hermione snuggle close to her husband. She felt him twitch every so often. Salazar ran his shaky hands through her hair. She looked up at him and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I'm fine. Just the normal routine with the Dark Lord." he whispered and wiped several fallen tears from his wife's cheeks. "I'll be up and moving by the dance starts. Go get a bath."

Join me? It will help with the pain." whispered Hermione.

"All right dearest." he told her and they left the bedroom for the bathroom.

Once the water was set the couple got into the warm bubbles. Salazar rested against the back of the tub and pulled Hermione in between his legs. He kissed her bare shoulder and laid back and relaxed.

* * *

Leave me a great review and tell me what you think about the chapter.


	5. The Dance & Discovery

Hermione wrapped her bathrobe around her waist. She lifted her wet curly hair out from under the robe. Salazar slipped into his robe and kissed her cheek and left his wife in the bathroom to get ready for the dance. Hermione watched her husband leave the bathroom with a smile. She closed the door behind him. She wanted to surprise him. He didn't even know what her gown looked like. Only Ginny knew because she helped her pick it out.

Salazar slipped into his normal black robes. He hated taking the form of the bastard bat of the dungeons, Professor Snape. He would wait just before he'd leave for the Great Hall. Salazar ran his finger through his black hair sending some water fly around him. He grabbed his boots checked for the Slytherin family dagger in the holster before he slipped them on.

Salazar walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a slender cherry wooden box and opened the lid. He moved the red velvet cover revealing a sliver dagger encrusted with emeralds on the handle. The blade had a swirl pattern on the sharp blade. Salazar carefully lifted the three thousand year old dagger and it shined in the candle light. He gently placed the dagger back in it's resting place and covered it back up and closed the lid carefully. He slid the box into robe's pocket.

It was a family tradition to offer the family blade to the new bride on all hollow's eve. It was protection just in case she was disarmed or unable to reach for her wand in time.

Salazar left the bedroom his black robes blowing behind him gracefully. He closed the door behind him wondering how lovely his wife would look. He walked into the sitting room and sat down in his favorite armchair with a book. He decided to read while he waited for Hermione to get ready. Over his many years of life he had never know anyone so loving, understanding and loyal to those she loved more then Hermione Jean Slytherin. He was honored that she was his wife.

* * *

Ginny, Harry and Ron couldn't believe that one of the founders of Hogwarts was alive. It was none other then Salazar Slytherin and that their best friend was married to him. It was unbelievable. Ginny had read about immortals but never in her life would she meet one let alone one be her teacher. He was one of the greatest wizards of all time since Merlin.

"Can you believe it mate. A founder alive." whispered Ron as they got ready for the dance.

Harry shook his head. "No and Hermione's married to him. Do you think she's an immortal now that she's married to him?" Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Mom would flip." said Ron. "I mean she already doesn't like the idea of Mione being married to "Snape," she wanted me and Mione together." He shuttered at the idea. "She's like my sister. We fight way too much. Anyway I'm dating Luna." He said with smile and held his head high.

"Yea. She's great. She's a great friend." said Harry trying to flatten his hair.

Harry was dressed as Robin Hood but didn't wear the tights. Ginny told him if he dressed as Robin Hood he didn't have to wear them. He put the hat on his head and fixed the red feather. Ron was dressed as Musketeer with blue black custom and a fake sword.

"We don't look half bad." said Harry. "Let's go meet the girls in common room. "Luna was getting ready with Ginny." Ron nodded and they left their room.

* * *

The men stood in the common room waiting on their dates. Harry smiled when saw Ginny. She was dressed as Maid Marianne with a gold wrap around her head with her red hair down in soft curls. She wore light makeup that enhanced her facial features. Her gown was deep red.

Ron smirked at his date. Luna was dressed a light gray. She had her hair pulled back neatly on top of her head with some framing her face. She wore light makeup that brought out her facial features mostly her light blue eyes.

"You look beautiful." Harry and Ron said both to their dates. The girls blushed at the complement.

"Shall we go to the Great Hall." said Ginny.

"Yea. Mione's going to meet us there." said Luna.

Harry and Ron nodded and the two couples left the Gryffindor Tower for the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione walked out of bedroom and smiled at her husband, who looked up from his book stun. He slowly rose from his chair and sat his book down on the coffee table in front of him.

"You look like an angel." said Salazar.

Hermione laughed lightly. "I am an angel." she told him looking down at her gown.

Hermione's chestnut curls hung down at her waist sprayed with glitter. A halo hovered above her head. She had white shimmy white wings that moved in and out like real wings. Then her gown was simple white that hugged her curves and stopped at her ankles and was barefooted.

"Your feet will get cold." said Salazar.

Hermione smiled pulled her wand out from a pocket on her left and cast a warming charm over her feet. She put her wand back into the pocket. "There all fixed." She smiled. "Who are you going to be tonight?"

Salazar sighed heavily and shifted into the form of Severus Snape. He smirked. "Happy Halloween." Hermione smiled with a shake of her head. "Let us go before the dance starts without us." She nodded and they left their chambers.

* * *

Severus swept pass Ron, Luna, Harry and Ginny and entered the Great Hall. Hermione chuckled at her husband knowing that he was complete opposite in private. He was in fact a whole different person. She greeted her friends with a bright smile. They each complemented on their customs before they entered the Great Hall.

The hall was decorated in floated jack-o lanterns and bats. The four house tables were replaced with round tables with orange and black table cloths and a few candles that lit the area. The house ghost had their fun floating around the hall.

Luna looked up at the head table that was still in place and looked at Professor Snape and smiled. She had seen the Professor's true form in her crystal ball. She had the gift of knowing. She had kept that talent to herself. She knew if she told anyone and Voldemort found it would mean her capture and to be used against the side of light and her friends. Severus gave her a nod to conform that her sight had been true.

Luna leaned over to her friend and whispered, "Lord Slytherin is a very good man." Hermione looked at the blonde in shock. "I just know." she said with a laugh. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you." said Hermione with a smile. "He makes me very happy."

"We can tell." the group said at once.

After dinner the students from the first year and third years were taken up to their towers for the rest of the night. The older students enjoyed dancing with their dates. Ron and Harry took turns dancing with Hermione. So she wouldn't feel left out. It was actually Luna and Ginny's idea. The boys quickly agreed.

Meanwhile, Severus watched his wife dance with her friends. He had to admit to himself that he was slightly jealous of the boys dancing with his beautiful wife.

"Go dance with her my boy." said Albus. "She is after all your wife."

"I agree with Albus. She's been looking over at all night." said Minerva.

"Fine." growled Severus acting the part around the other professors that were around them.

Severus walked over to Hermione who was sitting with her friends. They were taking a break from dancing.

"May I have this dance Milady?" asked Severus holding out his hand.

Hermione smiled and said, "Yes you may kind sir," taking his hand he led her out to the dance floor.

The students quickly move off the floor to watch student and professor dance. Then they remember they were married. Severus gently took Hermione's hand into his own. He placed the other hand on her waist. She rested her hand his shoulder. He held her at respectable distant.

"You're a wonderful dancer." said Hermione as he spun her out.

"Had centuries of practice." he told her when he pulled her back in. Hermione laughed. When the music end he bowed out. "Meet me in the main hall." He kissed her hand and swept from the Great Hall.

Hermione walked over her friends and told them she was retiring for the night. Ron and Harry shuttered thinking that their friend was going to have her fun. Ginny and Luna only winked at her and they watched Hermione leave the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione and Salazar stood near of the Black Lake. He had shifted into his normal form once they were away from the castle. He transfigured his wife's custom into black robes. The halo and the wings vanished. He flicked his wand and candles floated around them hovering in circling around them. He pulled out the slender box from his robe's pocket.

"What are we doing?" Hermione asked her husband.

"It is a family tradition to present the new bride with dagger of the Slytherin family. It must be preformed on all Hallows Eve. The dagger will offer protection if you can't reach for your wand in time or your disarmed." he explained to his wife.

Salazar lifted the lid and carefully uncovered the family dagger. He turned the box to Hermione. "If you touch the dagger you must go through the ritual. There's no turning back."

Hermione looked at the dagger then at her husband and back at the dagger. She knew how import traditions were to him. She took a deep breath and lifted the dagger out of the box.

"You have accepted the dagger." said Salazar. "Sit the dagger down." He told her after laying the velvet cloth on the ground.

Hermione gently laid the dagger down on the cloth. He grabbed his dagger from his holster. He waved his dagger over the other whispering a complex spell that Hermione only caught a few translations. He asked the Ancient Ones to bless the dagger of protection. Salazar grabbed her right hand and cut both her palms. He picked up the dagger from the ground and pressed her hands against the blade. He continued the spell in ancient Latin. A green light surround her hands and quickly died away.

Salazar smiled. "Now you have protection." He told her. He took the dagger and turned it to where she could see the seal. "Here is your private seal to use on letters."

The seal was of "S" with a rose wrapped round the S. Hermione took the dagger and gently ran her finger over the seal.

"Wow." she whispered. "I always wanted my own seal."

Salazar smiled and kissed his wife gently on the lips. He pulled back and traced the face with his index finger. "Shall we take this to a more private place?"

"Yes." said Hermione breathlessly.

Salazar helped Hermione to her feet. He pulled her into his arms and they were gone with a faint pop.

* * *

"The advantages Lord Slytherin." said Hermione with a smirk looking at the king size bed.

Salazar smirked and gently pushed Hermione back until her knees hit the side of the bed. He laid her down on the mattress and leaned over supporting his weight with his arms. He lowered his head and captured her lips with his own.

"Yes Lady Hogwarts is very amazing." he whispered in his wife's ear. "But as of right now I want you and your incredible body." He told her between kisses on her neck.

Hermione arched her back and moaned at the feel of his breath and kisses that sent through her body like wild fire.

* * *

Harry, Ginny and Ron slept out of the Gryffindor Tower and out of the Great Doors where Luna stood quietly waiting to her two best friend and her boyfriend. Harry removed the invisibility cloak and group entered into the Grand Gardens.

"I have never been in here before." said Harry.

"It only appears when someone is in need of utopia." said Luna dreamily. "I come here everyday. It helps relax me."

The garden had white sidewalk, with bushes, flowers ranging from red, white, purple, yellow and black roses twisting up on tall fences. Green hedges cut into shapes of unicorns, badger, eagle, serpent and a lion. A patch of lilies, daisies, gold star shape flowers and spider lilies. A human size maze. A pond with lily pads and benches that surrounded the water's edge.

"Wow. This place is amazing." said Ginny.

"Come on lets walk further. Luna have you walked the entire garden?" asked Harry wondering what else they would find.

She shook her head in repose. "I never had the time to adventure through it."

"Let's go see if we can walk through the entire garden." said Ginny. The trio nodded in agreement.

After several hours of walking around the garden looking at the flowers and going through the maze. They stood in front of a golden gate. A sign above it read: _**Hogwarts Cemetery**_

"Did anyone know of this place?" asked Harry looking at the sign that was written neatly in gold letters.

"It's not mentioned in _Hogwarts A History _I've read the book. I wanted to know what held Mione's attention to it so badly. You know it's a pretty good book." said Ginny.

"Let's go in and see who is buried in there." said Ron excitedly.

"We'll only go in as to show respect." said Harry seriously.

They nodded understanding that it was a private place for the dead to rest in peace. The gold gates opened on there own just as Harry had raised his hand to push open the gate. They shrugged their shoulders and entered the hallow place.

"I didn't know that their were going to be so many." said Ginny looking at the many headstones that here all made of the finest marble. "Some of them must had lost their lives in war."

Harry walked to the left and stopped in his tracks. He slowly knelt down to read the headstone.

_**James Potter Lily Potter **_

_**In Loving Memory **_

_**Hogwarts has placed a memorial as a remembrance of their lives. **_

"Guys, it's my parents." said Harry looking away from the stone. " I mean they're not buried here, but it's a memorial stone or something."

Ginny walked over from a house elf headstone and stood beside Harry. Ron and Luna were quickly beside their best friend.

"Wow mate." said Ron.

Harry rose to his full height and walked over to nearby lily bush and pick it. He walked back over to the headstone and gently laid the flower on the marble stone. He smiled sadly.

"Let's go see who else is here." said Harry once he cleared his throat.

Ginny took Harry's hand into her own and they continued their way through the cemetery stopping every so often to look at the names. They stopped in the center and saw three large tombstones.

Luna's eyes widened at what was in front of them. It was the founders tombs. "It can't be. The founders," and she knelt down in front of them.

_**Godric Gryffindor Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryffindor **_

_**Beloved husband and father Beloved wife and mother **_

_** Dearest friend Dearest friend**_

_** Founder of Hogwarts**_

_**Love has no ending and no beginning. It is endless and timeless. A love that is joined even in death. Soul bounding of eternity. **_

_**Helga Hufflepuff-Evans Harold Evans **_

_**Beloved wife and mother Beloved husband and father **_

_** Dearest friend**_

_**Founder of Hogwarts **_

_** Care and love in the hands of nature is infinite. **_

"Wow. They were married to each other." said Harry in awe.

"Yea who ever would have pictured them other?" said Ron. "Harry that means your related to Helga Huffelpuff."

"Neat. I thought I would be related to Gryffindor." said Harry.

"But you are Harry." said Luna. "Gryffindor is own your father's side."

Harry's mouth formed a "O" in response to the information. He had family buried in the cemetery. He quietly found it quite interesting. He knew it had been hard on Salazar to burry all those he loved.

"Let's leave them in peace." said Ginny. "We can always come back to visit and pay our respects."

They nodded in agreement and left the cemetery back to the Gryffindor Tower for the night.

* * *

"I wonder if Dumbledore knows about the cemetery?" asked Ron crawling into the bed.

"He most likely does know. I mean the Headmaster knows everything." said Harry as he pulled off his glasses and sat them down on his bedside table.

Hogwarts smiled gently at the two boys. She had shown them the cemetery in hope to tell them about all who died to protect her and their freedom.

* * *

Salazar laid on his side watching nude wife sleep. He gently ran his hand up and down the curve of her body. He pulled her into his arms and let sleep consume him.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the new chapter!


	6. Christmas Part 1

November had passed in a blur with classes and homework. December had come with a blanket of snow. The students were waiting for Christmas break to come so they wouldn't have to worry about classes and give their brains a much needed rest.

Hermione paced the sitting room waiting for her husband to return from a death eater meeting. She hated when he was summoned to Lord Voldemort. She feared he would never return to her. She had fallen in love with him. She had of yet to tell him so. Hermione stopped pacing and gently rested her hands on her stomach and rubbed it. She let a small smile cross her face. She had found out she was two months pregnant. She hadn't told Salazar yet. She was about to tell him when his dark mark flared. Hermione sat down on the couch and closed her eyes remembering when she went to see Madame Pomphery.

Flashback:

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room with Ginny and Luna while the boys played game of wizard's chess on the floor. The girls could tell something weighed heavily on her mind.

"What's wrong Mione?" said Ginny.

Harry and Ron looked away from their game and sat up waiting for their friend to speak. Luna looked at Hermione with bright eyes. She knew exactly what was going on with her friend. She didn't want to be the one to tell them.

"Yea. Mione what's wrong?" said Harry.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at them. "I think I'm pregnant." she told them.

"Really that's great!" said Ginny with a bright smile.

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't even know if he wants children." she whispered. "He's only said that Voldemort would want a new generation of death eaters. That was the whole point of the marriage law. Remember?" She said stressing the last word.

Harry shook his head. "Salazar Slytherin loves you." he whispered just as Luna placed a silencing charm around them.

"Yep that's very true." said Ginny in agreement. "Come on we'll go with you. Want we guys?" The trio nodded. Hermione smiled the group left for the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Hermione laid on one of the many beds in the Hospital Wing. Poppy stood over her with her wand ready to perform the test. Ginny, Luna and boys looked on with smiles on their faces. The nurse waved her wand over Hermione's flat stomach and smile crossed her when her wand lit up the faintest of blue.

"You're exactly two months pregnant." said Madame Pomphery. "The Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress should be notified."

"Let Mione tell her husband first." Ginny told the school nurse.

"I'm sorry dear. You're right Miss Weasely. You may go and I want to see you in six weeks." said Poppy.

Hermione only nodded. She couldn't believe that she was going to have a baby. She got up from the bed and her friends gave her each a big hug. She knew that her friends were happy for her, but she didn't know what to think about it. She would only have to wait for her husband's reaction about the news.

End of Flashback

Severus tumbled out of the fireplace. Hermione knew he had been to see the headmaster to inform him about the death eater meeting. She watched him shifted into his true form of Salazar. Hermione jumped up from the couch and threw her arms around his neck. She didn't want to embrace her Potions Master, but her husband.

"What happened?" said Hermione pulling back to looking up and down for injuries.

"I'm truly I am. It was nothing. Voldemort only wanted, "status reports," on his spies. He wanted information on you." Salazar told her as they sat down on the couch.

"And what did you tell snake face?" Hermione asked.

Salazar chuckled at her name she liked to call the dark wizard. "I told him that I'm keeping you distant from your friends, and it's causing Harry a lot of grief."

Hermione rolled her eyes knowing that he would never take her away from her friends. He knew how much they meant to her; especially now that her parents had cut her off completely from their lives.

Salazar shifted on the couch to face his wife more clearly. "What were you going to tell me?" He asked picking up where they had left off before he had left Hogwarts.

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip. She took a deep breath. "I know we haven't really talked about having children." Salazar nodded knowing where she was going with the conversation. "I know we've only been married for nearly three months."

"Dearest where are you going with this? Do you want a baby?" He asked. She opened her mouth and closed it when nothing came out. "I would love nothing more then to have a baby, but I believe it's for the best if we wait. A baby now is too dangerous."

Hermione looked away from her husband and stared at her hands that were resting in her lap. "That's kind of hard at the moment."

He lifted her head gently with hand. "Why is that dear?" He asked brushing away a fallen tear.

"I'm pregnant." she whispered. "I'm two months along. I saw Madame Pomphery today. Harry and the others went with me."

Salazar sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He wanted to wait before having a child. He at lest wanted to wait for Hermione to be out of school and let her follow her studies to become anything she wanted to become. He didn't want her tied down with a baby at eighteen.

"I'm not getting rid of the baby." hissed Hermione.

This caused Salazar's eyes to snap open. He didn't realize how long he had been lost in this thoughts. He cupped Hermione's face gently with both hands and said, "No Hermione. I would never dream of doing such a thing. Not to my own flesh and blood. I just wish we could have waited is all."

Hermione brushed away the fallen tears and nodded. She wanted to wait too. She wanted to graduate before she had a baby. Salazar pulled out a handkerchief for his wife. She took the cloth with a small thank you in return.

"Voldemort will have to know?" whispered Hermione.

Salazar sighed heavily. "I'll keep it from him for long as possible, but yes he will have to know."

Hermione nodded. She got up from the couch. "I'm going to bed. Good night." She left the room and walked into the bedroom.

"Good night." said Salazar just before the bedroom door closed behind her.

Hogwarts smiled down at one of the wizards that had created her. She knew that his child would be powerful. Very powerful just from whom the child's parents were. Hermione was powerful in her own way just as Salazar was in his. She personally couldn't wait to see the child come into the world.

* * *

Salazar and Hermione sat in front of the Headmaster. Albus looked at the couple with twinkling blue eyes. They had informed him that they were expecting a baby round July. Minerva gave them a rare smile. She was very happy for the couple.

"I hope you know how dangerous it is for Hermione to be-"

Salazar narrowed his eyes at the elderly man in front of him. "I know how dangerous it is Albus. I am 1,000 years old. I have seen many things in my long life."

"I'm sorry. I forget at times." he told the founder.

Salazar sighed heavily. "I'll protect my family Albus. I always have and will continue until my dying breath."

Hermione looked at her husband and could tell he had silently made an Unbreakable Vow. She gave him a small smile. Salazar gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"If you will excuse us. I do have grading that needs to be done before we leave for the holidays." he told the two professors.

"Yes of course." said Albus and the couple left the office. He turned to his wife and said, "They're having a baby."

"Yes. It's wonderful news." said Minerva.

* * *

The students got off the Hogwarts Express and onto Platform 9 ¾. They went in search for their parents. They could spend the holidays with their families.

Hermione stood with the Weasely family and Harry, who were going to stay at Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, and since Sirius's death Harry had ownership of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He allowed the Order to still use the house as Headquarters.

Hermione was going to visit her grandparents on Christmas Eve. Salazar had moved Jimmy and Faye to a safe house even though they were under death eater protection that didn't mean they couldn't be captured and tortured. The protection only meant that they could not be killed. He knew that Hermione would be devastated if something happened to the only family she had left. He knew for a fact that she was extremely close to her grandparents. He wanted her happy. He was bound and determined to keep her happy.

"Hermione dear I'm glad you're staying with us for Christmas." said Mrs. Weasely.

Molly Weasely was a plump cheery woman with red shoulder length hair, fair skin covered in freckles. Her husband Arthur Weasely stood beside her. He had red hair that was slightly balding, fair skin and thin frame.

The Weasely family was staying at Headquarters since their house had burnt down two years ago by death eaters. Harry didn't mind because he saw the Weaselys' as family and glad the house was being use besides only as Headquarters for the Order.

"Well, shall we get going?" said Mr. Weasely. "Oh, Hermione is Severus coming to stay?"

"Mom you know the entire Order's going to be there." said Ginny quietly. Molly only nodded and they left King's Cross Station.

* * *

"If she only knew the truth of Severus Snape." Hermione said with a laugh as she sat down on the bed.

"Yea. Mom would faint from the shock." said Ginny, who was placing her clothes in the closet. "Oh and you being pregnant. That would do her in for sure."

Hermione playfully shook her head. "You're so terrible wanting to shock your mom."

Ginny shrugged and closed her trunk with click. She sat down on the bed next to best friend. "Mione are you happy?"

"Yes. I believe I am happy." said Hermione. She rested her hand on the small bump that was forming. "I wanted to wait and have a baby, but maybe it's a sliver lining in a dark time."

The redhead tapped her finger on her chin and smiled. "Maybe your right. Wait a moment." said Ginny got up from the bed and walked over the door. She banged on the door. "I know you're listening."

* * *

Fred and George Weasely quickly let go of the expandable ears that was pressed against the door. So they could listen in on any conversation.

"Owww." said the twins twisting their fingers in their ears.

Fred and George both had short red hair, blue eyes, fair skin freckles and thin bodies. They loved inventing and playing pranks on anyone they could. They owned a joke shop call Weasely Wizard Wheeze or known as WWW. It was poplar shop in Hogsmeade.

"We're coming in girls." said Fred, who remember walking in on them last year while they were changing and saw things that scared them for life.

The twins opened the door and stepped over the threshold. Fred closed the door and placed a silent charm of the room.

"Is it true?" said George. "Who is-"

"Snape-" said Fred.

"really?" said the twins at once.

The girls looked at each other and then at the boys. They looked back at each other and nodded. They turned back to Fred and George.

"Severus Snape is in truth Salazar Slytherin." said Hermione seriously.

"You're jerking our wands." said Fred.

"That sounded wrong bro." said George.

"Gross it did!" shrieked the girls.

"Are you-" said Fred.

"Pregnant?" said George finishing his twin brother's sentence.

Hermione nodded and said, "Yes. Please don't tell anyone of Salazar being alive or that I'm having a baby. Only a few people know."

"Who knows?" said the twins.

"Harry, Ron, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore and of course Ginny. Now you guys." said Hermione.

"We swear on our magic that we will not tell a soul of Salazar Slytherin be alive or that you Hermione Slytherin is pregnant. No matter how weird it is." said Fred and George sealing a vow.

Hermione smiled and threw her arms around the boys neck. She pulled back and kissed their cheeks. The trio sat down and Hermione told them about how she was an immortal along with her husband. And how Hogwarts could speak to her and that Hogwarts was alive.

"You didn't tell me that!" gasped Ginny.

"You mean to tell us that the school is alive! She saw all our pranks." said George in awe.

"Did she like our work?" asked the twins.

Hermione giggled and nodded her head. "Yes. She did. She always waited to see what you would do next."

The twins smirked and gave each other high fives. The girls laughed and shook their heads. Hermione lowered the wards and went down stairs for dinner.

Severus watched Hermione enter the dinning room/kitchen and smirked slightly. Ginny took her seat next Harry, who was sitting at the head of the table. Hermione sat down next to Ron. Harry smiled at the Order members that had became like distant family to him. The long table that was covered in wonderful smells of food that only Molly Weasely could make.

Professor Snape please join us." said Harry motioning to the empty chair next to Hermione.

"Very well Potter." said Severus and quietly sat down next to his wife.

Hermione smiled and he took his wife's hand under the table. The Order enjoyed active conversation and laughter thanks to the Weasely twins.

After a wonderful meal Molly sent the children up to their rooms for the night. Hermione bid her friends good night and went to the bedroom she shared with her husband.

* * *

Hit the button and let me know what you think about the new chapter.


	7. Christmas Part 2

Hermione and Salazar stood in the dinning room glaring daggers at each other. It was their first fight as husband and wife. He didn't truly see the reason in fighting not if it could be resolved with a civil conversation.

"No absolutely not!" hissed Salazar his blue blazing with anger. "It is far too dangerous!"

Hermione wanted to help him brew the Wolfs Cure. It would free Remus of his furry problem. He had successfully completed the cure a few weeks ago. He wanted to give it to Remus as a gift to start off the new year.

"You told me I could help Salazar!" Hermione hissed back at her husband.

"I said nothing of a sort Madame." He crossed his arms over his chest. "It is far to dangerous and you know it."

"Remus is my friend Salazar." She whispered tears rolling down her face.

Salazar sighed heavily and uncrossed his arms. He took Hermione's hands into his own and looked her in the eyes. "I know dearest. But you are carrying something so important and loving to me." He rested his left hand on her stomach. "I couldn't bare to see something happen to the both of you. Please love don't ague with me."

"Ok you win." whispered Hermione. "I won't brew the potion."

He pulled Hermione into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." said Salazar and Hermione nodded against his shoulder.

Salazar looked in the direction of the dinning room door and saw Molly Weasely with her wand raised. He smirked at the redhead. He wasn't surprised to be held at wand point by her. He knew it would come sooner or later since he was married to the woman Molly saw as a daughter.

"Let go of Hermione and step back." said Molly forcefully.

Hermione quickly turned around and stood her ground. "He is not harming me Mrs. Weasely. Please lower your wand."

Molly pulled Hermione away from the man gently as possible. She didn't want her, "daughter," in the arms of man she did not know. Salazar slowly pulled his wand from his long sleeve green sweater. He held it out to Molly to take it from him.

"I mean you harm Molly." said Salazar.

Molly snatched the wand from his hand. "Who-"

"Mom stop this right now." hissed Fred, who saw her take Salazar's wand. "You don't understand who this is."

"Thank you for trying to help Mr. Weasely. I also understand Molly's concern." said Salazar and looked at his wife. "It's alright dearest. She won't harm me. Floo Albus. It's time to tell them the truth of who I am."

"MOM stop this!" yelled Ginny and George at once and ran into the room.

Just then rest of the Order entered the room and raised their wands once they saw the stranger. Hermione growled and yanked from Mrs. Weasely's grasp and walked over her husband. Salazar moved her behind him just in case a spell was fired. He wanted to protect his unborn child.

"Please lower your wand Molly." said Albus walking into the room. "He means us no harm. He only wants to help."

She lowered her wand but held it at her side. Hermione took her husband's wand from the redhead and gave it to Salazar. He smiled at her and took his wand.

"Who are you?" asked Remus Lupin.

He had shaggy sandy blonde hair, tone skin, green blue eyes with a hint of amber and slender muscular body. His face was covered in scars from his transformations during the full moon.

"Salazar Zacharias Slytherin at your service." He said and bowed his head slightly.

Nyphadora Tonks-Lupin (a.k.a Tonks or Dora) had long purple hair, fair skin, brown eyes and slender woman figure. She was auror for the Ministry of Magic.

Tonks gasped not believing what she was hearing or seeing. "You're an immortal." she whispered.

Salazar chuckled at the woman in front of him. "I always knew you were bright Lady Lupin. You are very much correct. I am an immortal."

"Who are you?" asked Arthur wondering who he was pretending to be.

Salazar smirked at Hermione's friends and gave his wife a quick wink. He shifted into the form of the dreaded Potions Master/Spy. He stood there for a moment before shifting back into his true form.

Albus clapped his hands getting everyone's attention. "Now that's settled let's have breakfast."

The Order members gathered around the large table that was filled with eggs, toast, and bacon. They all fixed their plates asking questions and Salazar was happy to answer them to a curtain extent.

"Why didn't you ever stop the raillery of Slytherin House fights against Gryffindor?" asked Remus.

"Godric and I were never enemies as people think. It was for the fun of pranking. It was for the fun of all the houses." He explained to them. "But when I left Hogwarts to study during the summer as I had for years I was imprisoned with a crime I did not commit in Egypt. While I was gone my son I had started rumors that I was a dark wizard. My friends tried to keep the peace of all houses, but the damage had been done." He waited for the information to sink in before he continued. "I am dreamer."

"What's a dreamer Professor?" asked Ginny.

Salazar smiled and said, "A dreamer is a seer. A seer that only sees while they sleep. I had seen the importance of the raillery in the war against Voldemort."

"How does that help in the war?" asked Harry.

"We have spies among the students. It is helping greatly." said Salazar.

"Who my boy?" asked Albus.

"Draco Malfoy and many more. They are spying for me."

"How can we trust you _Salazar Slytherin_?" said Alstor Moody.

He had slightly long grayish hair, fair skin. A scared face and a fake magical eye that moved and could see through objects; which could see through doors. He kept a flask full of Fire Whiskey and his wand was hidden in his large cane.

Salazar laughed at the ex-auror. He shifted into different wizard. He had short black hair, dark almost black skin, bright blue eyes, and had a hard muscular body.

Alstor's eye widen. It was his old partner, Lance Duren. He had been killed saving his life. "Holly Mother of Merlin! Lance Duren!"

Salazar laughed again and transformed into his normal form. "Do you trust me now old friend?" The ex-auror only nodded. He smiled at the others. "You had all at one point time knew me as a professor, coworker or as a friend."

"Damn. You are old." said George.

Salazar laughed. "I am 1,000 years old. That is still young. My friend Nicholas Fammel is much older then me."

The conversation lasted all the way through lunch until Hermione drug Salazar to the library for some time alone with her husband. She knew that he wanted some time alone with her and the library was the best place to go since no one really went in there besides Remus.

* * *

Christmas Eve had finally arrived and Salazar and Hermione visited Faye and Jimmy for the night. They spent time together Salazar telling them several past Christmases with his old time friends. They opened gifts. Faye had received another Harry Wisent jewelry. It was a ruby and emerald ring. He had made several years ago. Jimmy had gotten a new riffle for hunting. Hermione had received a lion gold pendent that came alone with a charm bracelet. Jimmy and Faye had gotten a charm of book and star. Hermione had gotten her grandparents a boat to go fishing and a few rods.

The following morning Salazar and Hermione had to return to Grimmauld Place. The Christmas there was full of food laughter and many exchange of gifts. Salazar had hired a worker to rebuild the Borrow for the Weasely family and that it would be complete by New Years. He had placed wards around it that Albus or anyone else could not break. They had given the twins a book of his own creations of pranks and joke toys. Remus the Wolfs Cure. Dora a protection dagger. Albus a pair of socks. Minerva a book Godric's works on transfiguration. Harry was hard to choose. They did the one thing that would save his life. They unlocked his magical core that had been suppressed by Voldemort when the killing curse had back fired. Ginny had gotten a new subscription to her favorite magazine and few muggle clothes. Hermione had gotten several books from her friends. They got Salazar potions supplies.

It was one of the best Christmas everyone had had in along time. It soon ended and Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione soon found themselves back at Hogwarts and training for the war from the help of Salazar.

* * *

Hit the button and let me know what you think about the new chapter.

I am sorry for it being so short!


	8. Call On Nicholas

AN: I sorry for the delay in updating the story. I was having so fight with writers block.

Story Note: I am going to be skipping some months because we all know how school is. Nothing but homework!

* * *

The months went by in a blur with the seasons changing, classes with endless homework, couples breaking up and couples blooming. Hermione growing and weird food cravings and her friends trying to help the stubborn pregnant woman. Salazar going through death eater meetings feeding Voldemort false information and raids and murders of muggles and wizard kind. It was normal life in Hogwarts and sadly a normal occurrence of death eater attacks .

Severus stood in front Lord Voldemort swearing under his breath. He had a strange feeling that the snake knew about Hermione's pregnancy. He mentally prepared himself for the torture that was about to come.

"Severus come forward." hissed Voldemort pulling his wand from his robe pocket. The spy stepped out the circle of death eaters. "I was informed that your wife is six months pregnant."

Severus fell to his knees in front of his "master," and said, "My Lord, I beg your forgiveness. I did want to inform you of my wife-" he was cut off when he felt pain course through his body.

"You didn't tell me because you did not wish for me to know." hissed the dark wizard. "This makes me question your loyalties Severus." He lifted the curse when he didn't receive a scream. "Now, now Severus," said Voldemort standing over his spy. "Why do you defy me so?"

Severus pushed himself up onto his knees and said, "I wish to serve you My Lord. What can I do to show you my loyalties?"

Voldemort looked at his death eater with a evil gleam in his eye and said, "You will kill your wife and bring me her body. I want proof."

Severus bowed his head and said, "As you wish My Lord."

Voldemort dismissed his followers and sat back. He smirked evilly. He knew at that moment if Severus didn't bring his wife that he was spying for Dumbledore. He would have pleasure in killing the traitor.

* * *

Severus swept into the entrance hall. He saw Hermione doing her rounds. He knew that she was unable to sleep. He shifted into his true form. He quickly pulled her into his arms. Salazar buried his face in the crook of Hermione's neck and inhaled her scent of milk and honey.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him. She could tell something had happened for him to show such affection in the corridors.

"He wants me to kill you." whispered Salazar. "He's questioning my loyalties."

Hermione pulled Salazar back and gently cupped his face with both hands. She thumbed away several tears. She ran her fingers through his short black hair. "Hush. It's all right. Nothing can happen to me."

Salazar loving rubbed his baby that resided in her womb. They didn't want to know if they were having a boy or girl. He liked the idea of not knowing. It was blessing to know on the day of the birth. He remaindered that she could die with the killing curse and by any magical creature. It was only that she couldn't be tortured to death or disease could not kill her.

"I need to put you into hiding." he told her. "I won't loose you. I can't."

Hermione shook her head and whispered, "Let's go to Dumbledore and work something out. I won't have your cover blown."

"Not right now. I want you in my arms. I need to be alone with you." he told her.

She nodded and they quietly made their way down to one place that no one would find them. The Chamber of Secrets. Hermione had only been to the chamber several times. They wanted to be away from everyone. Even Dumbledore.

Salazar rolled over onto his side and propped his elbow on his pillow and rested his face in his hand. He smiled gently at his sleeping wife. They had spent the night making love. He needed her to know how much that she meant to him. Salazar gently rested his hand on Hermione's growing belly and smiled when he felt his child move inside her womb.

'_Master Slytherin the headmaster is requesting your presence in his office.' _Hogwarts informed her creator.

"Thank you milady." whispered Salazar not wanting to wake his sleeping wife.

He kissed Hermione's forehead and got out of the bed. He quietly got dressed into his normal black robes. He swept from the chamber through short cut to the headmaster's office.

Salazar entered the office through the side wall causing Albus to jump. Salazar chuckled at the headmaster. "I apologize for scarring you Albus. What can I do for you?" he asked sitting down across from the elderly man.

"I need to know what happened at the death eater meeting last night." said Albus.

Salazar sighed heavily and told the headmaster about Voldemort wanting him to kill Hermione, and to bring her body to him. Albus looked at him sadly. He knew that it caused the founder to worry. Albus knew how much he loved Hermione.

"Is there any type of potion that could be used?" Albus asked the talented Potions Master.

Salazar sat back in thought. "I'll have to create something." He told him. "Wish me luck," and he swept from the office the way he entered.

"Good luck my boy." whispered Albus and returned to his ledger.

* * *

Salazar entered the bedchambers and found Hermione still sleeping peacefully. He smiled gently and went down the hall to his potions lab. He closed the door behind with a soft click.

The lab was every Potions Master's dream with shelves full of rare ingredients to common ingredients found in every potions. A shelf full of journals of potions he had created over the years and potion books from around the world. There were several long tables with caldrons and vials of potions.

Salazar walked over to the bookshelf and read the titles of each book. He pulled several from the shelf and swept over to a table. He sat down at the table. He silently read through it in hope of finding something to help protect his wife and unborn child.

He closed the book and sat it down among the five other books he had read over that held no use to him. He propped his elbows on the smooth surface of the table and buried his face in his hands. He had spent seven hours pouring over books. Hermione had checked in on him several times. She had been researching in the Hogwarts library for any type of potions, but she too was having the same problems.

Salazar rose from the stool and began to pace the floor his black robes blowing behind him with each step. He turned on his heals making his robes twirl around his ankles.

"Milady do you have any ideas to help me protect Hermione?" Salazar asked the castle.

Hogwarts appeared in the lab causing the founder to stop pacing. She smiled gently at him. "Call for Nicholas Fammel. He can help you. I believe he's in Peru with his wife."

Salazar kissed Hogwarts on the cheek in gratitude. She smiled and vanished from sight. Salazar swept from the potions lab and into the library where he found Hermione sitting on the couch pouring over a thick book.

"Have you thought of something?" asked Hermione.

The Potions Master walked over to the fireplace grabbed a pinch of floo powered and threw it into the flames causing them to turn green. He called out, "Nicholas Fammel," and the head of the alchmaliest appeared in the harp. "Nicholas my old friend how are you?"

"Salazar Slytherin how are we doing in this centery?" asked Nicholas.

"Nicholas I've gotten myself into something that I can not get out of. I need your help." He looked at Hermione and turned back to the fire. "My wife and child are in danger."

"Oh dear me that is not good. Move aside. I'll come through." said immortal.

"Thank you my friend," and Salazar moved back from the fireplace.

Nicholas stepped out of the flames. He had long black hair pulled back in a low ponytail, lightly toned skin, brown eyes and broad shoulders. He wore a pair of kaki pants and a white buttoned down shirt.

Hermione eased herself off the couch and smiled at the man that she had read about over the years. She held out her hand and said, "I'm Hermione Slytherin. It's nice to meet you Mr. Fammel."

Nicholas returned the smile. He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on top. "Pleasure is mine Lady Slytherin. Please call me Nicholas or Nick. Which who ever you perfure."

"Please call me Hermione." she told the immortal.

Nicholas turned to old time friend and said, "Now, Salazar what has happened? What have you done now?"

"Please take a seat this will take awhile to explain." said Salazar.

Nicholas sat down in a nearby arm chair while Salazar sat on the couch next to his wife. Slazar told Nicholas about his life as Severus Snape. Nicholas listen carefully asking question every so often.

After seven hours the story of Severus Snape's life was told. Nicholas sat back in thought. He looked at his dear friend's wife, who was sleeping peacefully on Salazar's shoulder.

"You are in a dilemma my friend. Voldemort is one of the most powerful dark lords known to wizarding kind, and we have seen many rise and fall from power. But this is beyond anything I can image." said Nicholas. "What can I do to help?"

"Help me design a potion to protect Hermione." said Salazar.

I'll do what I can to help. I can tell that you love your wife just as I love my Perry." said Nicholas.

Salazar sighed in relief knowing that Hermione would be safe. He trusted the immortal with his life. "Thank you Nicholas."

Nicholas nodded and the men relapse into a comfortable silence both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the new chapter.


	9. Important AN

Dear Readers,

I want to thank you for taking the time to reading my stories. I really enjoy writing them. A tornado hit my house and town on April 15, and we have to move everything out because half of the roof has been blown off and it will take two months for repairs. I hope it will be soon.

I will be moving and my boyfriend does not have the internet. Yet. So it will be time between my chapters. I might be posting several chapters up at a time as I come and visit my parents. Or until my bf can get the internet. I have** NOT **given up on my fanfiction stories. I enjoy them too much to quit.

Please pray for my family and town in hope that things will be repaired.

Sincerely,

Hermione snape


End file.
